The Aftermath of Alex Rider
by Mrs-Seto-Kaiba01
Summary: A normal teenager from Pennsylvania, who's parents were much like Alex's uncle, Ian Rider. She is sucked into the same thing as Alex. There is one difference: she is out for revenge for the people who killed her foster parents. The ones who took her in and raised her from an infant. AU (spoiler) Jack Starbright is alive and living in America with Alex and the Pleasure family.
1. The Prologue

_I was bored, and have begun to read the series months prior to this. This is what I wanted to do._

_Spoiler: I hated what Anthony Horowitz did to Jack Starbright... She was one of my favorite characters._

* * *

My story begins in the outskirts of the United States of America's city of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. The town where we'll be traveling to is to Lebanon, PA; where a young girl, of about fifteen years old, lives with a foster family; my foster family.

My parents gave me up at birth to an orphanage. I went to school and got good grades, like how I always pictured my biological parents want me to do. I also made many friends. I go to Cedar Crest High School and my name is Fana Watson. Anyways, I took karate, Tai-Quan-Doe, and learned problem-solving skills. Even survival skills, which my foster parents insisted that I learned. I had long brown hair, which I love to dye the color green, and the deepest green eyes in the world. Green is almost my favorite color. It goes up there with pink, black, and red.

However, unbeknownst to me, that my foster parents work in the Central Intelligence Agency, or the CIA, as spies.

It was just an ordinary, sunny afternoon in our little town. I was in school, as well as my foster brothers and sisters, when I was called down to the office.

"Fana Watson," the person over the loudspeaker stated. "Please see the principal. Fana Watson, please see the principal. Thank you." And that was that.

I had packed away all my notes and books into my backpack, for I was in the library during lunch. Then headed for the office, usually one to stay out of trouble, but went to the office without a second thought.

"You have been called down because of some horrible news concerning your foster parents," the principal said, just as I walked into the door.

I sat down in front of her, letting her continue at her own pace. My facial expression showed one of curiosity instead of an impassive one.

"Well," she awkwardly said as she folded her hands together. Which rested on her desk in front of her laptop. "Your foster parents have just recently been killed in a shoot out down on Lehman Street."

Now, for you to understand my story, you would have to get a clear understanding of where Lehman Street is. There is a street that passes through Lehman Street, but on the other side of the street is East Lehman street. And all the streets on that side are South First Street, South Second Street, etc. The ones on the Lehman Street side are all North First Street, North Second Street, etc. And Lehman Street is the wrong side of town. Don't want to be walking through there with a big bag of cash.

Anyways, back to my story.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Completely shell-shocked from the news, since I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't even go near that town. "That's impossible. They always pass through in our car. They'd never think to go into that part of town."

"They have," the principal said with a sad sigh. "You are excused from your other classes. Inform your foster siblings. Also, let them know that your new guardian is Mrs. Watson's sister, Lillian Gorman." With that said, I was dismissed from her presence.

I got up, gathering my backpack, and left to go retrieve my foster brothers and sister. There was about seven or eight of us all together. And I love each and every single one of them. They were the family that I wanted in the future.

However, what I didn't know is that I would be sucked into this whole entire world of secrecy and death.

* * *

_I hope to at least get one or two reviews for my new story... And PLEASE don't be demanding things of me. I'm always willing to listen to your suggestions, just no "You better add so-and-so into the story" or "I want to see my character in here"._

_I'll add who I want into the story and when I want._

_That's all._

_R&R peeps._


	2. Chapter 1: Fana and Alex's Field Trip

_Thank you to those who had reviewed the first part of this story._

_And so, as a thank you, I have hightailed myself to complete chapter one of this story._

_Without a further ado, CHAPTER ONE~!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Fana and Alex's Field Trip_**

Alex's POV

I was sitting in class, History to be exact. And I was bored out of my mind. When my teacher said something that really perked my interest.

"On Friday, we'll be going on a trip," Mr. Winters, my History teacher, stated as he walked in front of the rows. In his hands, he held the permission slips. Which he was passing back. "To go to New York for three days and two nights."

Now that was interesting.

The girl in front of me turned around with a smile. Then gave me the permission slips. "Want to ditch the group and head to the hotel room once we get there?" She asked, winking at the end.

"No, thank you," I politely declined as I turned around to pass the guy behind me one.

He smirked at me and whispered, "Slut." Which made us both chuckle.

He is my best friend. His name was Tyler Pierce. And he's a sophomore, like me. We're both sixteen, he's a few years older than me.

Who am I?

My name is Alexander Johnathan Rider. I'm a secret agent. I've been one since I was fourteen. I used to live in England and MI6 Special Operations recruited me. Right after my uncle, Ian Hunter Rider, died. People say that he died in a car accident, but he didn't. He died because he was a spy, too.

However, I live in San Francisco, California in the United States. After my last mission in Egypt, when I was a little over fifteen, Alan Blunt, the ex-Head of MI6 Special Ops, was forced to step down. Because of the prime minister. I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Jones, the deputy of Alan, is now the leader.

After I turned sixteen, however, I got a call from Joe Bryne. He's the head of the CIA. And he offered me a job, which I took.

Despite what Jack Starbright, my best friend (since I was seven) and guardian (since I was fourteen) says.

I love her but she can look after Sabina Pleasure, my friend whom I've known since I went to Wimbledon as a ball boy.

Anyways, as soon as the bell rung, everyone exited the classroom.

"This is due on Thursday!" Mr. Winters called out to his students. "You have four days to get it signed!"

I just chuckled as Tyler came up onto my right.

"You thinking about going?" He asked, having to raise his voice a bit to be heard over the other students'.

"If Jack will let me," I said. Actually, it would depend on if the CIA will let me go. Since I might have to do a job or something.

"I hope so," he said.

Then went to his locker, while I went to mine. Which was about two rows away.

* * *

Fana's POV

I was in homeroom. Usually, I'm reading a book. Not today though. The TV had my attention because Ryan Neiswender, a senior at my school, was talking

"And last minute news," he said, reading off the teleprompter. "Sophomores, there will be a New York trip on Friday. You will be visiting Ground Zero. You should have gotten a permission slip from your homeroom teacher. That's it for your school news, I'm Ryan. Have a great day, Cedar Crest." Then the screen went black, after the ending credits.

I looked at Brianna, who looking like me but had black glasses and her hair was shorter. Also, her front portion of her hair was dyed pink. Besides that, Brianna is one of my best friends. Our last name's are identical, which I find weird. However, I never dwell on it.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Maybe," she answered. "Depends on if my bitch ass parents will let me." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Brianna lived in Souderton, Pennsylvania, which is close to Philadelphia. And she moved here in seventh grade. We were in the same math class and hit it off.

The bell rung, signaling to get to first period. On our way out, we both picked up a permission slip.

Caleb Skelly, our Anime Club president, senior, and one of our friends, came bounding up to us. Beginning to talk about an anime that we'll probably like. He dyed his hair blonde, but his chocolate brown color was showing at his roots.

After walking down the hall, we were presented with our, mine and Bri's, third best friend: Amanda Maurer.

We have another best friend, but she moved back to New Jersey in eighth grade. All of us miss her... However, we lived.

"Did you hear?" Amanda excitedly asked.

Have I described what she looks like? I guess not.

Anyways, Amanda has long, tangled red hair. She loves to wear flip-flops instead of sneakers. Her outfits mainly consist of skirts and T-shirts. Oh! And she thinks she's an Otaku, hard-core anime fan, when she's just a lover of it. Because she gets easily excited about it.

"We heard," Bri and I said in unison with a smile. Knowing it creeped a lot of people out. We're not even really related, or twins, for that matter.

"I might not go, though," I told them.

"Why not?!" Amanda said, looking absolutely hurt.

"We could even meet some extremely cute guys," Bri continued in a sing-song voice.

Boy... Who knew that Brianna would be so accurate?

* * *

_How'd you like chapter one? I'm going to be trying to remain in one point of view (POV) throughout the whole thing. There might be a few exceptions to it._

_R&R please? Along with one or two reviews, once more._


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

hey guys! Sorry if you think this is a chapter, I'm still writing the second chapter at the moment. Anyways, I am going to let you know that I won't be updating this story for a WHILE. Right now I don't have a computer, or tablet, to be able to update properly. I'm using my crappy phone to type this up. Again, I'm SOOO sorry. Love you, though~. :) Mrs-Seto-Kaiba01 


End file.
